moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Decim/ation
Decim/ation is an upcoming biopic film based on the life of Jackson Kelley, the creator of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, and how his creations convinced him to create a variety show on ABC. Fed up with the demands of fame and fortune, Kelley loses everything, trying to recreate his glory days. The film is a sequel to Cre/ation. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Jackson, the famed creator of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe and bitter host of Concept Albums Live! who smokes and drinks in between skits. **Kelley also plays Eddie Raymond, Murdoc Niccals, Noodle, Party Poison, Sgt. Pepper, Trevor Hoppus, Jesus of Suburbia, and Ziggy Stardust, Jackson's characters. *Luke Sorensen as Luke, a talk show host who singlehandedly destroys Jackson's career live. *Ryan Kim as Ryan, the president of CBS and another kid Jackson went to high school with. *Payton Frisch as Payton, one of Jackson's friends. *Zac Streeter as Vic Rattlehead, a creation of Jackson's. *Carter Hogan as Stuart "2-D" Pot, a creation of Jackson's. *Louis J. Bates as Russel Hobbs, a creation of Jackson's. *Josh Brolin as himself *Colby Aman as Colby, a friend of Payton's. *Josh Manwaring as Josh, Jackson's defense lawyer. *Zach Alvarez as Judge Alvarez, the judge overlooking Jackson and Luke's case. Plot Seven years after the first film, Jackson hosts a variety show on ABC called Concept Albums Live!, convinced to start it by Eddie Raymond, who has left the show in mid season three, causing him and Jackson to have a falling out. His only companion is a sex doll in his studio apartment, where he writes mediocre sketches for his show. One day, after an episode that involves a drunk Jackson getting into a brawl with Josh Brolin on set, Jackson gets a voicemail from Eddie, who has called to ask Jackson to get him. Eddie now lives a quiet life in Colorado, where Jackson grew up. When he gets there, he is invited to a high school reunion, meeting up with his previous classmates who all watch the show. Luke Sorensen, an old enemy of Jackson's, invites him to be on his talk show the next week, which Jackson reluctantly accepts. When Jackson finds Eddie in the house he grew up in, Eddie asks Jackson if he can rejoin the show, since the ratings have pummelled and Eddie was a fan favorite. An angry Jackson yells at Eddie for leaving the show in the first place and storms out. Eddie gets on a flight to San Diego to rejoin the show anyway. The next day, Jackson goes on Luke's talk show, revealing their high school relationship. Luke irritates Jackson on the show, pushing Jackson to the brink when he plays "Sicko Mode", a song Jackson hated in high school, which causes Jackson to fight Luke and get thrown out by security. The incident goes viral, and the ratings plummet once again, despite Eddie's return. Angry, Jackson breaks into Luke's studio and vandalizes it. When Luke returns the next day, he finds his set destroyed, and files a lawsuit against Jackson, which he loses. Now losing his credibility, Jackson slowly goes insane, locking himself in his apartment, writing sketch after sketch to go after Luke, breaking into his apartment and killing him. After, the ratings go up again, and Jackson continues to run the show. However, he is told by director Ryan Kim he is fired from the show due to his behavior. Angrier than ever, Jackson breaks into the set, and destroys it singlehandedly with a sledgehammer. When the cast returns, they find a destroyed set. They have no choice but to cancel the show. It gets worse when Eddie sees Jackson in the streets causing mayhem, wrecking everything in sight. The cast goes out to calm Jackson down, but when Eddie accidentally goes too far, Jackson blames him for his demise and kills him, slowly killing the rest of the cast. Fully happy, Jackson retreats to his apartment. Weeks later, though, Jackson realizes the mistake he made when his sex doll comes to life in his imagination to make him regain his senses. Realizing his faults, Jackson writes an apology script, and throws it into the portal, making his characters live once again. Jackson apologizes to everyone, and then with their help, rebuilds the set, and the show is back on air, with ratings as high as ever. Soundtrack